


Hidden beauty

by kivanne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Harry Styles, Artist Louis, Character Development, Eventual Smut, Fear of Death, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Harry Styles, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Magic, Misunderstandings, Mood Swings, Photographer Louis, actually, harry is an asshole, he doesn't act like an angel, one huge improvisation, probably
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kivanne/pseuds/kivanne
Summary: Harry jest aniołem, który został wypędzony ze swojego domu i nie może wrócić. Jest poszukiwany przez demony ze względu na swoje umiejętności - jako jedyny ze wszystkich aniołów potrafi przywracać życie.Zostaje uwięziony w świecie ludzi i chowa się pod przebraniem poparzonego ciała, tak, żeby nikt nie potrafił go rozpoznać. Próbuje włączyć się w normalne życie, by nie ściągać na siebie podejrzeń, a w tym czasie znaleźć drogę powrotną do domu.Pewnego dnia następuje jednak drobna zmiana planów, ponieważ poznaje Louisa, artystę, który tworzy niesamowite obrazy oraz portrety i najwyraźniej uważa, że prawdziwe piękno jest ukryte.projekt okładki: @fergusc na wattpadzie





	1. dedykacja

Dedykuję tę opowieść chłopakowi, który nigdy by jej nie przeczytał, nawet gdyby wciąż tu był; którego często widywałam i on mnie też, ale nigdy nie zamieniliśmy nawet słowa; o którym nic nie wiem i nigdy się już nie dowiem.

Dedykuję opowieść o aniołach chłopakowi, który poleciał do Gwiazd.

 

 


	2. włócznia

Nie mógł powstrzymać jęku bólu, gdy wyszarpywał strzałę ze swojego uda. Zacisnął oczy i zaczął oddychać jeszcze szybciej, z nadzieją, że to okropne uczucie niedługo odejdzie.   
Leżał wykończony na jasnych panelach, dysząc ciężko i zaciskając pięści. Ledwo doleciał do otwartego okna, bo jego skrzydło też zostało ugodzone włócznią. Łzy wypłynęły z jego oczu, ale i tak wstał i zamknął za sobą okno. Upewnił się, że go nie gonią i osunął się bezsilnie na zakurzoną podłogę.   
Zapłakał cicho, gdy zobaczył, w jakim stanie jest jego skrzydło. Cała dolna część zwisała bezwładnie i krwawiła. Zagryzł mocno wargę i uniósł prawą dłoń, dotykając ostrożnie miejsca, w którym zostało przedzielone.   
Harry miał moc. Urodził się z nią jako jedyny ze wszystkich aniołów - jego dotyk uleczał. Wymagało to od niego użycia pewnej ilości energii, ale zazwyczaj kończyło się powodzeniem. Kiedy schodził na ziemię, czasami leczył dotknięte zarazą drzewa lub zwierzęta zarażone wścieklizną. Jeden tylko raz zdarzyło mu się dotknąć człowieka - była to dziewczynka, siedmioletni rudzielec o imieniu Debby. Zobaczył ją kiedyś w domu przez swoje lusterko. Leżała ledwo przytomna na szpitalnym łóżku, obok którego płakała jej matka.   
Harry nie mógł tego tak zostawić. Tego samego wieczora zszedł na ziemię i schował swoje skrzydła, szybko odnajdując odpowiedni oddział. Wiedział, że nie powinien był tego robić, ale nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Kiedy jej mama wyszła do łazienki, Harry zakradł się do sali szpitalnej i pochylił nad jej łóżkiem. Miała na twarzy ogromne wypieki i z tego, co zdążył podsłuchać na korytarzu, również wysoką gorączkę. Lekarze przewidywali, że to jej ostatnie godziny. Anioł wiedział, że musi się spieszyć; mama na pewno zaraz do niej wróci i nie może go zobaczyć.   
Sięgnął dłonią do jej ręki, która podłączona była do aparatury. Ścisnął ją i poczuł, że opuszczają go wszelkie siły, ale wypieki na jej policzkach zaczęły znikać. Był zdeterminowany. Kiedy dokończył swoje dzieło był ledwo żywy, słaniał się na nogach, ale udało mu się wyjść z sali i zająć jedno z miejsc na korytarzu. W samą porę; dosłownie kilka sekund później mama dziewczynki wbiegła z powrotem na salę i usłyszał zaskoczony okrzyk.   
Na korytarzu rozbrzmiał alarm włączony przez kobietę. Na salę zbiegło się od razu kilka pielęgniarek i lekarz, którzy szybko zaczęli zlecać jakieś badania i chaotycznie poruszać się po oddziale.   
Następnego ranka wszyscy byli pewni, że po sepsie nie ma śladu.  
Ale teraz zjadował się na poddaszu obcego domu, a jego skrzydło nadal smętnie zwisało. Potwierdziło się to, o czym pomyślał chwilę wcześniej; nie potrafił pomóc sam sobie.   
Otworzył szerzej oczy, obserwując jak jego niegdyś piękne, idealnie białe skrzydło barwi się na dziwny kolor. Wokół rany miało brudną pomarańczową barwę, ale dalej pomarańcz przechodził w siny błękit. W oczach anioła ponownie zalśniły łzy.  
Trucizna.  
Szybko przekalkulował w głowie swoje opcje. Nie było ich zbyt wiele. Mógł zostawić skrzydło i rozsypać się w pył, gdy trucizna zajmie całe jego ciało. Mógł też się go pozbyć i dzięki temu przeżyć, ale utraciłby jedyną drogę powrotną do domu. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach i pokręcił głową, po raz pierwszy rozpaczając z powodu swojego daru.   
Poczuł ból, trucizna pięła się coraz wyżej. Rozejrzał się po swoim otoczeniu i dojrzał kufer, z którego wystawało coś szarego. Z cichym jękiem doczołgał się do brązowej skrzyni i uchylił jej wieko, zaglądając do środka. Była po brzegi wypchana starymi ubraniami.   
Harry wyjął ze środka zieloną koszulkę i złożył ją kilka razy, by łatwo utworzyć z niej wałek. Niewiele myśląc, wziął zawiniątko do ust i mocno je zagryzł. W tym samym momencie sięgnął ręką do pleców i złapał rozpadające się skrzydło u podstawy, a następnie... szarpnął.   
Tkanina stłumiła nieco jego rozpaczliwy krzyk, który bardziej brzmiał na wycie zranionego zwierzęcia. Upadł bezsilnie na podłogę, a nieżywe skrzydło spoczęło obok niego. Patrzył na nie z niedowierzaniem. Mijały minuty, a sina barwa zajęła całą jego powierzchnie. Pióra powoli zaczęły się kruszyć, aż w końcu całkowicie zmieniły się w niebieskawy pył. Harry sięgnął do niego ręką, ale otwarte okno wpuściło do środka trochę wiatru i pyłu już nie było.   
Harry z powodu bólu i szoku jakiego doświadczył, po prostu stracił przytomność.


	3. metamorfoza

Nad ranem bezszelestnie wymknął się z mieszkania przez okno, gdy wszyscy wyszli już do pracy. Zwinął swoje skrzydło i poprawił na sobie ubrania wzięte ze skrzyni na strychu. Miał świadomość, że to kradzież i czuł z tego powodu ogromne wyrzuty sumienia, ale nie miał nawet czym zapłacić. W zamian za ubrania uleczył kilka roślinek znajdujących się na terenie domu i cofnął rozwijający się nowotwór ich pieska. Miał nadzieję, że to im wystarczy.   
Była siódma rano. Harry wlókł się w dół ulicy z kapturem naciągniętym daleko na czoło. Cały czas myślał o wczorajszym dniu. Demony go szukały, potrzebowały go pewnie do wskrzeszenia kogoś. Teraz jednak był trochę bezpieczniejszy, bo widziały one jego upadek w krzaki. Pomyślały, że umarł, ugodzony zatrutą włócznią. Nie widziały przecież jego późniejszej ucieczki.   
Zaśmiał się gorzko w duchu, kiedy pomyślał, że mu się udało. Udało mu się uciec, ale co, jeśli nigdy nie będzie mógł wrócić do domu? Teraz rozumiał już stawiane mu warunki i zasady: był jednak trochę buntowniczy i sprzeciwiał się im, robiąc sobie od czasu do czasu wycieczki do świata ludzi. Teraz płacił za to wysoką cenę.   
Musiał coś zrobić: znaleźć sobie miejsce do spania, pracę, zajęcie. Demony wciąż mogły go szukać, a on potrzebował schronienia. Nie chciał się rozsypać. Mimo wszystko kochał życie i wizja żegnania się z nim go przerażała.   
Ale kto dałby mu pracę z takimi ubraniami? Czym miał zapłacić za nocleg? Nie potrzebował jedzenia, ale nie mógł ściągać na siebie podejrzeń! Musiał żyć jak normalny człowiek dopóki nie znajdzie sposobu na powrót.   
Ponura wizja sprzedawania swojego ciała wywoływała w nim odruch wymiotny i dziwny ścisk w gardle. Nie wiedział czy byłby do tego zdolny, nawet gdyby nie miał innego wyjścia. Jego czystość i godność były jedynym co mu zostało po utracie możliwości latania. Przypominały mu o domu.   
Odgonił od siebie negatywne myśli i postanowił, że kwestią pieniędzy zajmie się później. Teraz miał ważniejszy problem na głowie: kamuflaż.  
Był nieludzko piękny i wiedział o tym, dlatego szybko zwróciłby na siebie niepotrzebną uwagę. Demony mogły czaić się w okolicy. Anioły natomiast potrafiły zmieniać swój wygląd i Harry miał zamiar teraz to wykorzystać.  
Po jego prawej ręce rozciągał się park. Było jeszcze wcześnie, więc niewiele osób tam chodziło; jednak dla pewności przeszedł się do najciemniejszego miejsca w parku i zaszył pomiędzy dużym krzakiem a wierzbą płaczącą.  
Usiadł na mokrej trawie i zamknął oczy, próbując skupić się na swoim zadaniu. Wyobraził sobie siebie samego i przyjrzał się sobie dokładnie. Studiował niemal przezroczystą skórę, jasnoniebieskie oczy i włosy tak jasne, że z daleka na pewno wyglądały na białe. Dopiero przy uważniejszych oględzinach można było dostrzec w nich złote refleksy.  
Krótkie paznokcie, idealna cera, białe wargi, perfekcyjna symetria twarzy. Długa kolumna szyi. Jasne brwi i rzęsy. Zgrabne nogi bez żadnego, nawet najmniejszego włoska.   
Jedno białe skrzydło.  
Powoli żegnał się z tym obrazem siebie. Skupił się i zaczął zmieniać, starając się, by zadbać o każdy szczegół.  
Stworzył nową osobę: chłopaka trochę niższego, bardziej umięśnionego i opalonego. Zmienił kolor włosów na ciemny brąz, a ich strukturę na loki. Przyciemnił też rzęsy i brwi, a następnie zmienił ich łuki na trochę bardziej zaokrąglone. Rozrzucił sobie na ciele trochę tatuaży. Jego tęczówki przybrały zielony odcień, a usta trochę się zaróżowiły. Cofnął kości policzkowe, by nie były tak nienaturalnie wydatne. Dotknął kilku miejsc na swojej twarzy, żeby pojawiły się tam pieprzyki. Z pewną dozą obrzydzenia powitał lekki zarost nad swoją wargą i na policzkach.   
Na sam koniec przesunął paznokciami po lewej stronie twarzy, sprawiając, że rozkwitła tam ciemna blizna pooparzeniowa. Trochę go to zapiekło, ale tylko przez chwilę. Skaza na ciele była rzeczą, która definitywnie odbiegała od wizerunku anioła, a on musiał się z tym pogodzić.   
Zacisnął ręce i rozluźnił je, starając się odzyskać trochę energii. Zmienianie swojego wyglądu okazało się być naprawdę wyczerpującym zajęciem.   
Po piętnastu minutach czuł się już trochę lepiej i wyruszył w dalszą drogę, zastanawiając się, co właściwie powinien teraz zrobić.


	4. sierota

Louis Tomlinson radził sobie całkiem nieźle.  
Niall zawsze nazywał go hipisem: rozbrajało go podejście do życia swojego najlepszego kumpla, który nigdy nie przejmował się dniem jutrzejszym i potrafił spędzić całą noc w ogrodzie wiosną, byleby tylko zrobić idealne zdjęcie wschodu słońca, a następnie przenieść je na papier.   
Louis nie miał wielu perspektyw, gdy wyszedł z domu dziecka w wieku osiemnastu lat. Oczywiście, dostał trochę pieniędzy na start, pracę i mieszkanie, ale tak naprawdę to wszystko było dla niego niczym. Nie miał sensu życia, nie miał rodziny ani przyjaciół.   
Pewnego dnia coś się zmieniło. Siedział w mikroskopijnym salonie w swoim nowym mieszkaniu i oglądał deszcz spływający w dół szyby. Wtedy przyszło mu na myśl, że to prawdziwy cud, a natura jest naprawdę piękna. Jego sposób postrzegania świata diametralnie się zmienił, gdy zaczął dostrzegać piękno w pozornie zwyczajnych rzeczach. Wymagało to od niego naprawdę dużo pracy, ale po kilku miesiącach zaczynał naprawdę cieszyć się życiem.  
Pracował jako fotograf, zatrudniał się na weselach, osiemnastkach i innych uroczystościach tego typu. To zazwyczaj wystarczało na pokrycie jego najbardziej podstawowych potrzeb, a przy dużym ruchu mógł sobie nawet pozwolić na pizzę od czasu do czasu. Wkrótce kupił lepszy aparat i zaczął zarabiać nawet więcej, a cztery lata później był już jednym z najbardziej rozchwytywanych fotografów w tej części Londynu.   
Teraz w wieku dwudziestu czterech lat rozważał porzucenie studiów, które i tak nie przynosiły mu żadnego zysku. Gdyby przestał uczęszczać na zajęcia mógłby poważniej zająć się malowaniem, które ostatnio zaniedbał przez natłok obowiązków związanych ze szkołą i pracą. Tęsknił za sztuką - w najgorszych chwilach obrazy były jego jedyną opoką. Przez malowanie wyrażał swoje emocje, zarówno pozytywne, jak i negatywne. Jego sypialnia zawalona była szkicami, zdjęciami i obrazami. Niektóre z nich były poprzyczepiane na ścianach, a inne po prostu upchnięte w szafie lub rzucone pod łóżko.   
Louis nie sprzedawał obrazów. Były dla niego zbyt osobiste.  
Lubił malować pozornie brzydkie rzeczy, lubił zmieniać je w piękne. Fotografia była czymś innym: była sposobem na zarobienie na życie, ale nawet najlepszy i najdroższy aparat nie miał duszy. Pędzel i farby były dla niego narzędziem kreacji, czymś, po co sięgał, gdy potrzebował otuchy.   
Jego obrazy często przedstawiały stare, porzucone budynki porośnięte roślinnością, stare rupiecie położone koło śmietnika lub zdeformowane ludzkie ciała. Te ostatnie malował ze zdjęć, nigdy nikt nie pozował mu do takiego portretu. Niewiele skrzywdzonych przez los osób chciało dla niego pozować: ludzie raczej nie mieli ochoty na uwiecznianie swoich skaz.   
Los uśmiechnął się do niego dwunastego marca.   
Dzień zapowiadał się na dość ciepły: rano wystarczyła mu dżinsowa kurtka i gorąca kawa w ręce. Postanowił odpuścić sobie zajęcia i wybrać się na poszukiwanie inspiracji, która uciekła mu kilka dni temu.   
Kawa ze stacji benzynowej była całkiem niezła w smaku, mimo że poparzył sobie nią trochę język. Jego uwagę zwrócił budynek po prawej stronie, bardzo zaniedbany i brudny od deszczu. O taki widok ciężko było w centralnej części Londynu.   
Przez swoją nieuwagę uderzył kogoś ramieniem i przeklął cicho, upewniając się, że jego kawa się nie wylała. Podniósł wzrok z zamiarem przeproszenia przechodnia, ale zamarł, gdy zobaczył jego twarz.   
Chyba właśnie znalazł swojego idealnego modela.


	5. piękny i skaza

\- Przepraszam - odezwał się głęboki głos, wyrywając go z zamyślenia. - Przeze mnie prawie rozlałeś kawę.   
Louis tylko wpatrywał się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, co mogło prawdopodobnie wydawać się odrobinę niegrzeczne. On jednak nie myślał o tym w tamtej chwili, ponieważ stała przed nim osoba tak niesamowicie piękna, że pozwolił sobie na chwilę podziwiania jej.   
Włosy chłopaka kręciły się delikatnie przy końcach i optycznie wysmuklały jego twarz. Jego usta były trochę popękane od zimna, ale Louis był pewien, że odpowiednia ilość pocałunków przywróciłaby je do dawnej świetności. Zielone oczy błyszczały delikatnie.   
Jednak najbardziej wyjątkowa była blizna chłopaka. Wyglądała, jakby ogień złożył pocałunek na jego stroni. Nieznajomy szatyn był ucieleśnieniem marzeń Louisa o cudownie pięknym modelu ze skazą na ciele.   
Zielonooki jakby zauważył wzrok Louisa i skupił się pod nim. Odwrócił twarz w inną stronę i przygryzł wargę, próbując się ukryć. Nie był przyzwyczajony do niebycia idealnym. To uczucie było mu zupełnie obce i nienawidził go, nienawidził swojego nowego ciała. Sprawiało, że czuł się zagubiony i gorszy, że nie czuł się aniołem.   
\- Jesteś piękny - szepnął Louis, a głowa Harry'ego natychmiast podskoczyła w górę. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że się przesłyszał, ale wtedy chłopak posłał mu nieśmiały uśmiech i Harry był już pewien, że słuch go nie myli.   
Anioły rzadko się uśmiechały, ponieważ rzadko doświadczały ludzkich emocji. Były do tego zdolne i niektóre nawet tego pragnęły, ale w większości przypadków spokój i harmonia im wystarczały. Nie potrzebowały uczuć, gdyż przez całe życie przebywały wyłącznie z innymi aniołami, które darzyły należytym im szacunkiem. Wiedziały, że emocje nie prowadzą raczej do niczego dobrego, że zarówno nienawiść jak i miłość łączą się z cierpieniem.  
Może dlatego nie odwzajemnił jego uśmiechu. Odwrócił od niego wzrok i ruszył przed siebie, postanawiając, że zapomni o całej sprawie.   
Ten plan jednak nie do końca się powiódł, ponieważ nieznajomy człowiek pobiegł za nim, wołając "zaczekaj!". Harry więc, jako bardzo uprzejma i ułożona osoba, zatrzymał się posłusznie i spojrzał na niego przez ramię, zaszczycając go jedynie widokiem swojej ładnej części twarzy.   
\- Mówiłem prawdę - sapnął Louis, patrząc na niego z przejmującą szczerością w oczach. - Jestem malarzem i... chciałbym, żebyś dla mnie zapozował. Chciałbym cię namalować.   
Harry tylko uniósł brew na te słowa i zaczął je powtarzać w swojej głowie, jakby nie rozumiejąc ich znaczenia. Ludzie byli naprawdę dziwni. Dlaczego chcieli uwieczniać coś, co jest brzydkie? Nieidealne? Czy to nie perfekcja zasługiwała na chwałę?  
\- Sądzę, że to nie jest możliwe - odparł Harry i wycofał się, zachowując między nimi bezpieczny dystans. Louis tylko pokręcił głową i westchnął raz jeszcze, przesuwając dłonią po swoich włosach.   
\- Zapłacę ci. Proszę - powiedział w końcu, bo skończyły mu się opcje i argumenty. Mógł jedynie spróbować przekupić chłopaka, co było raczej mało prawdopodobne. Jego słowa jednak otrzeźwiły nieco Harry'ego, który przypomniał sobie, że musi wtopić się w normalne życie i potrzebuje do tego celu pieniędzy. Nie zastanawiał się długo; nikt raczej nie przyjąłby do pracy osoby bez doświadczenia, konkretnych umiejętności, bez nazwiska.   
\- Okej - mruknął tylko, obserwując rosnący uśmiech na twarzy swojego rozmówcy. Zarumienił się wściekle i odwrócił wzrok, czując jak wstyd zalewa jego ciało. - Nie myśl o mnie źle. Nie jestem przekupny. Po prostu... potrzebuję pieniędzy.   
Louis zmarszczył brwi i kiwnął głową, nie wiedząc co na to odpowiedzieć. Wyjął telefon z kieszeni i odblokował go, wpatrując się w profil chłopaka przed sobą. - Dasz mi swój numer? - zapytał i oblizał usta, a głowa szatyna podskoczyła do góry.   
\- Nie mam telefonu - wyszeptał Harry i wcisnął dłonie w kieszenie, próbując jak najbardziej schować się przed uważnym spojrzeniem domniemanego artysty.   
\- Och - odpowiedział tylko Louis i przesunął dłonią po swoim karku. - Więc może moglibyśmy się umówić w jakimś miejscu, w którym czułbyś się komfortowo? Kiedy znalazłbyś dla mnie czas? - zapytał i jeszcze raz spróbował uśmiechnąć się zachęcająco, mimo że nie przynosiło to oczekiwanego efektu.  
\- Zawsze mam czas - mruknął tylko Harry i wbił wzrok w ziemię, od niechcenia kopiąc leżący przed nim kamyk.   
\- Rozumiem... - Okej, Louis zaczynał czuć się dziwnie, ale postanowił nie mówić nic co mogłoby sprawić, że chłopak zmieni zdanie. - Więc może jutro? Gdzie chciałbyś pójść?  
\- Wszystko mi jedno...   
Tomlinson tylko westchnął ciężko w duchu, widząc, że to będzie dość trudny model do współpracy. Ale nie można go winić, tak? Nie wiedział, jak do cholery pracować z ludzką wersją Kłapouszka!  
\- W takim razie możemy umówić się w moim mieszkaniu - stwierdził rzeczowo, bo najwyraźniej musiał wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. - Chodź, napiszę ci adres.


	6. żywioł

Usiadł na miękkiej kanapie i objął dłońmi gorący kubek herbaty. Uznał, że pytanie o jej smak raczej nie wchodzi w grę, bo ściągałoby to na niego wiele podejrzeń. Obserwował uważnie parę biegnącą w górę i po kilku chwilach spróbował napoju, niemal od razu decydując, że bardzo mu smakuje. Była cierpka i mocna, idealnie odwzorowywała jego aktualny nastrój.  
Jego dłonie zaróżowiły się od wysokiej temperatury. Odłożył kubek na stolik i spojrzał w górę. Od razu napotkał spojrzenie Louisa i ponownie nie odwzajemnił jego uśmiechu. Zupełnie nie rozumiał jego ekscytacji.  
Louis nieco się zmieszał i odchrząknął, postanawiając zająć się przygotowaniem farb. Harry objął swoje nogi ramionami i oparł podbródek na kolanie, przejeżdżając palcami po szorstkiej fakturze blizny. Ciągnęła się od jego skroni przez policzek aż po szyję i chciał się jej pozbyć najbardziej na świecie, nie mógł przestać o niej myśleć, jednak racjonalna część jego umysłu podpowiadała mu, że to jedyny sposób na zapewnienie mu przeżycia. Jego jedyna szansa na powrót do domu.  
Kanapa zapadła się delikatnie za jego plecami. Spojrzał przez ramię na Louisa, który przyglądał mu się znowu z tym swoim badawczym błyskiem w oku.  
\- Możemy zaczynać? - zagadnął go cicho, a Harry kiwnął głową i pochylił głowę.  
\- Co mam robić? - zapytał i spuścił głowę, bawiąc się brzegiem swojej koszulki. Przełknął ślinę, odmawiając spojrzenia na chłopaka. Był prawie pewien, że każe mu się rozbierać i mdliło go na samą myśl o czymś takim, miał tylko nadzieję, że go nie wykorzysta. I tak nie było już odwrotu.  
Jedynym człowiekiem, którego Harry poznał w ciągu swojego życia, była mała Debby, ale ona była dzieckiem. W Niebie usłyszał wystarczająco dużo o ludziach, żeby ich nie lubić i im nie ufać. Ludzie nie byli tak doskonali jak on, kłamali i mieli w sobie zalążek zła. Każdy z nich.  
\- Usiądź sobie - odpowiedział Louis, odwracając się do niego plecami i szukając czegoś w jednej ze swoich szuflad. - Tak, żeby było ci wygodnie.  
\- Tylko? - zapytał cicho Harry, wbijając swoje szeroko otwarte oczy w plecy nieznajomego. Od razu zapragnął mieć gorący kubek z herbatą z powrotem w rękach, żeby choć trochę się czymś zająć.  
\- A co myślałeś? - zaśmiał się Louis i spojrzał na niego przez ramię, po chwili wracając do poszukiwań. Westchnął cicho, widząc przerażenie wymalowane na twarzy swojego modela. - Nie zaprosiłem cię tu, żeby uprawiać z tobą seks. Chociaż muszę przyznać, że jesteś wyjątkowo śliczny, aniołku.  
Dosłownie każdy mięsień w ciele Harry'ego napiął się na te słowa. Otworzył szerzej oczy i cofnął się wgłąb kanapy, szykując się na atak z jego strony. Jak to możliwe, że nie wyczuł demona? Jak mógł tak dać się zwieść? Teraz i tak nie zdążyłby uciec, pewnie całe mieszkanie jest ich pełne. Miał tylko nadzieję, że po prostu umrze zanim zostanie zmuszony do popełnienia zbrodni. Nie chciał im pomagać.  
Louis natomiast zmarszczył brwi, widząc dziwne zachowanie swojego gościa. Patrzył na niego, jakby Louis miał do niego za chwilę doskoczyć i udusić gołymi rękami.  
Przechylił głowę i po prostu stanął w miejscu, przyglądając się chłopakowi ze współczuciem. - Wszystko okej, Harry? Zrobiłeś się strasznie blady.  
Ale Harry tylko pokręcił głową, nie mogąc z siebie wydusić ani jednego słowa. Owszem, był aniołem i był odważny, lecz teraz znajdował się daleko od domu, wystawiony na bezpośrednie zagrożenie, i czuł się tak samotny...  
\- Jest dobrze, Harry. Nic ci się tu nie stanie, obiecuję. Możesz iść, jeśli nie chcesz tu być - zapewnił go Louis, a w oczach Harry'ego zalśniły łzy. Louis westchnął i podszedł bliżej, siadając na kanapie w odległości kilkudziesięciu centymetrów. - Nie płacz, proszę... wcale nie muszę cię rysować, jeśli to dla ciebie trudne. Nie chciałem zrobić ci przykrości, wybacz - zapewnił go i uśmiechnął się pocieszająco, gdy Harry na niego spojrzał. - Pożyczę ci stówkę, jeśli potrzebujesz pieniędzy. Tylko nie bój się mnie. Jestem spokojnym gościem.  
Tysiąc myśli przelatywało przez głowę Harry'ego. Coś tu nie grało; demon już by go zaatakował albo zaczął szantażować. One nie bawiły się w takie gierki, nie próbowały zdobyć czyjegoś zaufania, to po prostu nie było w ich stylu.  
\- Dlaczego mnie tak nazwałeś? - zapytał w końcu cicho, cały czas wpatrując się w twarz niebieskookiego chłopaka.  
Louis tylko uniósł brew ze zdziwieniem. - Aniołku? - zapytał, a Harry wzdrygnął się lekko i skinął głową. - Spójrz na siebie, wyglądasz jak aniołek - zaśmiał się cicho i oblizał usta.  
Harry tylko spuścił wzrok i spojrzał na swoje dłonie. - Anioł nie miałby takiej blizny - stwierdził w końcu i przygryzł swój policzek od środka.  
\- Skąd wiesz? - uśmiechnął się Louis, szczęśliwy, że chłopak nawiązuje z nim rozmowę. - Widziałeś kiedyś jakiegoś?  
Harry postanowił mu nie odpowiedzieć, prychając w duchu na jego idiotyczne pytanie. Teraz był już pewien, że to nie mógł być demon. Nawet one nie potrafiły rżnąć głupa aż tak długo. - Wierzysz w anioły? - zapytał w zamian, zerkając na niego z zaciekawieniem.  
\- Jasne - odpowiedział Tomlinson i złapał kartkę, by wykonać na niej szybki szkic, bo w tej pozycji policzki Harry'ego rzucały idealny cień. - Wśród nas jest pełno aniołów. Może i nie latają ani nie mają tej śmiesznej aureoli nad głową... - _śmiesznej?_ , pomyślał Harry. _Co za ignorant..._ \- ...ale zawsze mają siłę, żeby pomóc i pocieszyć innych, a to prawdziwa anielska cecha.  
Harry zignorował te ckliwe myśli i wyprostował się dumnie, chcąc mieć to całe pozowanie za sobą. - Nie płakałem - powiedział tylko, a na jego twarz powróciła poprzednia wyniosłość i arogancja. - I nie potrzebuję twojej łaski. Nie chcę pieniędzy za nic - stwierdził i spojrzał na Louisa.  
Nic już z tego nie rozumiał. Zaczynał żałować, że zaprosił tego gościa do swojego domu, bo był naprawdę rozchwiany emocjonalnie.  
Harry uniósł brew i spojrzał na niego przez ramię. - No maluj - pospieszył go, przyglądając mu się z wyższością. Louis otrząsnął się z transu i oderwał wzrok od jego pięknych zielonych oczu, decydując, że najlepiej będzie nic nie odpowiadać na te dziwne teksty.  
Wziął do ręki paletę i zaczął mieszać kolory. Jego obrazy zawsze były trochę surrealistyczne, nigdy nie tworzył do nich wstępnych szkiców, ufał swojej dłoni. Po dobraniu odpowiednich barw poprawił ułożenie sztalugi i wbił wzrok w swojego modela, starając się wiernie odwzorować jego rysy.  
Używał głównie czerwonej, pomarańczowej i żółtej farby. Ciemnobrązowe loki chłopaka stanowiły duży kontrast do jasnożółtej twarzy. Odznaczały się na niej również czerwone, wspaniale wykrojone usta i jasnoniebieskie oczy, jedyny chłodny element obrazu. Długa kolumna szyi była nieco przesłonięta przez pomarańczowy płomień, który piął się od samego dołu obrazu aż po skroń chłopaka.  
Po namalowaniu pierwszej warstwy obrazu przyszedł czas na szczegóły; Louis kreślił linię jego szczęki, zaznaczał cienie i jasności, nadawał życia jego włosom. Przedstawił go jako króla ognia, dzikiego i nieokiełznanego, co stanowiło zupełne przeciwieństwo do jego zachowania, które zdążył mu zaprezentować. Louis postanowił zniszczyć jego zimną aurę i pokazać go z nieco innej strony.  
Harry natomiast zaczynał się niecierpliwić; siedzenie bez ruchu było trochę nudne, nie miał się kompletnie czym zająć. W Niebie zawsze miał coś ciekawego do roboty. W pewnym momencie westchnął ciężko i spojrzał na Louisa udręczonym wzrokiem. - Długo jeszcze?  
Louis tylko uśmiechnął się lekko i poprawił okulary na nosie. - Jeszcze trochę. Niewygodnie ci? Możesz się trochę przesunąć, nie przeszkadza mi to - powiedział i zamoczył pędzel w czerwonej farbie. - Zaznaczyłem już cienie, więc to nie problem.  
\- Nie chcę się przesuwać. Chcę już skończyć.  
Louis przewrócił oczami. - Boże, jesteś taki marudny. Powiedziałem, że jeszcze nie skończyłem. Przestań zachowywać się jak księżniczka.  
\- Nie zachowuję...  
\- Zachowujesz! - przerwał mu Louis i pokręcił głową. - Jesteś cholernie arogancki i zapatrzony w siebie, nie widzisz tego?  
\- Chyba miałeś zajmować się malowaniem, a nie przygotowywaniem mojej analizy psychologicznej - odpowiedział spokojnie Harry, spoglądając mu prosto w oczy. Jego wzrok przyprawiał Louisa o dreszcze. Miał tak piękną twarz, wręcz idealną, gdy nie patrzeć na jego bliznę, a jednak była tak... pusta. Nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. Louis trochę mu współczuł. - Malowanie chyba lepiej ci wychodzi. A co do twoich zarzutów, jest tak, bo widocznie mam być w co zapatrzony.  
Louis namalował jeszcze kilka linii, przerywając ciszę dopiero po kilku minutach. - Nie jesteś idealny, Harry, nikt nie jest. Pogódź się z tym.  
Harry przesunął palcem po swoich pełnych ustach i rozłożył się wygodniej na kanapie, rozprostowując na niej swoje długie nogi. - Może i nie jestem idealny - powiedział i przymknął na chwilę oczy, jakby nad czymś rozmyślał. Trupie światło lampy rzucało cień na jego policzki, przez co wyglądał tak pięknie, tak królewsko i wyjątkowo... - Ale kiedyś byłem.


	7. prześwity

Harry przyglądał się obrazowi ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.   
Targały nim sprzeczne emocje; owszem, wyszedł naprawdę pięknie i wyjątkowo, ale nie chciał przyznać tego artyście. Kolory idealnie mieszały się i zlewały w jedność, nie było tam żadnych ostrych krawędzi ani nietrafionych elementów.   
Obraz przypominał mu o utraconym pięknie i anielskości. Zimne oczy nie oddawały do końca ich dawnej barwy, ale były nawet blisko pierwowzoru. Podobał mu się efekt, jaki dały chaotycznie namalowane płomienie.   
Louis tymczasem spoglądał na jego twarz z zainteresowaniem, czekając na opinię swojego modela. Pracowanie z nim było czystą męką, Harry ciągle jęczał i narzekał, ale Tomlinson i tak nie mógł przestać go podziwiać.   
\- Co o nim myślisz? - zapytał Louis, podchodząc bliżej i jakby wyrywając chłopca z transu. Głowa Harry'ego podskoczyła do góry, a jego włosy rozsypały się na jego twarzy. Odgarnął je do tyłu i przygryzł wargę. Nic nie powiedział.  
Przypominał teraz Louisowi normalną osobę, a nie zapatrzonego w siebie dupka. Harry go intrygował, było w nim tyle kłócących się ze sobą cech i uczuć, ciągle zmieniał oblicze, które mu ukazywał. Młody artysta wiedział, że następnym razem namalowałby Harry'ego w otoczeniu kameleonów. Na pewno by się z nimi dogadał.   
Harry oderwał wzrok od obrazu jeszcze raz i spojrzał na Louisa z zarumienionymi policzkami. Nie potrafił skłamać mu w żywe oczy i powiedzieć mu, że dzieło mu się nie spodobało. Coś podobnego po prostu nie przeszłoby mu przez gardło.   
Pokazanie swoich słabości było dla niego jednak równie trudne; przez całe życie był uczony tego, że anioły są lepsze od ludzi, mają więszą moc i są jedynymi idealnymi istotami stworzonymi przez Boga. Po karze, jaka spotkała go za uratowanie chorej dziewczynki chciał wpasować się w ten schemat, pragnął zabić w sobie wszystkie uczucia. Uważał je za coś złego, niegodnego anioła.   
W tej chwili jakby o tym zapomniał; Louis patrzył na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami i skupiał na nim całą swoją uwagę, czyli robił coś, czego Harry nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył. Zawsze był jednym z wielu. Teraz... był jedynym.   
\- Jest piękny - powiedział w końcu ku zdziwieniu Louisa. Ten sądził raczej, że Harry rzuci w jego stronę głupią uwagę i prawdopodobnie złamie mu serce, ponieważ był pierwszym, któremu pokazał swój obraz, i gdyby mu się nie spodobał, Louis chyba porzuciłby karierę malarską. No, może nie do końca. Ale na pewno byłoby mu bardzo przykro. - Podoba mi się tak bardzo, Louis. Naprawdę.  
To co stało się później sprawiło jednak, że Louis naprawdę oniemiał z wrażenia.   
Było to lekkie drgnienie; nic szczególnego, nic, na co normalnie zwróciłby uwagę, ale teraz dla szatyna stanowiło to pewien przełom.  
Harry się uśmiechnął.   
Widząc szeroko otwarte oczy niższego chłopaka, anioł odruchowo pomyślał, że zrobił coś głupiego. Odwrócił się od niego i usiadł na kanapie, przywracając do życia swój kamienny wyraz twarzy. Objął kolana rękami i oparł na nich brodę, wyglądając za okno bez słowa. Wiedział, że nie powinien był okazywać komukolwiek swoich emocji. Wiedział, że w końcu popełni błąd.   
Louis podszedł do niego i zacisnął ręce, próbując opanować ich drżenie. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć o tej całej sytuacji, postanowił więc zmienić temat. Wziął głęboki wdech i spojrzał na swoje stopy, po raz pierwszy od dawna czując się tak niepewnie. Ten cholerny chłopak robił mu wodę z mózgu.   
\- Chciałbyś może coś zjeść? - zapytał napiętym głosem, a Harry spojrzał na niego do góry. Louis po raz kolejny złapał się na myśleniu, że jego twarz jest zbyt piękna i zbyt niewinna.   
\- Zjeść? - powtórzył Harry, marszcząc lekko brwi. Nie przypominał sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek odczuwał głód, ale stwierdził, że trochę pożywienia nie zaszkodzi przy udawaniu człowieka. - Jasne, chętnie.   
Louis na miękkich nogach skierował się do kuchni i zaparzył wodę jeszcze raz. Wyjął chleb i zaczął go kroić, cały czas myśląc o tym jednym uśmiechu. Okej, to oznaczałoby, że Harry nie jest robotem i odczuwa jakieś emocje oprócz irytacji. To zdecydowany krok na przód.   
Nie wiedział nawet, dlaczego tak się nim przejmował. Harry był denerwujący, ale naprawdę go intrygował. Louis lubił wyzwania i chciał go zrozumieć.   
No i był niesamowicie zgrabny, więc Tomlinson nie pogardziłby nim w swoim łóżku, gdzie mógłby sprawić, że Harry zapomni o całym świecie, błagając go o najdrobniejszy dotyk.   
Louis potrząsnął głową i położył gotowe kanapki na talerzach, kierując się do wyjścia z kuchni. Harry siedział na sofie i wpatrywał się niego, bawiąc się brzegiem swojej bluzki. - Dlaczego moje oczy są niebieskie? - zapytał nagle, sprawiając, że brwi Louisa mimowolnie się uniosły.   
\- Umm - zaczął niezbyt inteligentnie, a następnie podał chłopakowi jego talerz. - Chciałem przedstawić kontrast między twoim ciałem a duszą. Wyglądasz na tak ciepłą i uroczą osobę, ale robisz z siebie kogoś tak chłodnego i niedostępnego, więc naprawdę nie wiem, jak się przy tobie zachować, i nie jestem pewien, czy to tylko poza, czy prawdziwy ty... - urwał i spojrzał niepewnie na chłopaka, ale ten nie wyglądał na urażonego, tylko słuchał go z zainteresowaniem.  
\- Nie wiem jak wygląda prawdziwy ja - przyznał po chwili i odwrócił wzrok od Louisa. Nie chciał już rozmawiać na swój temat, nie chciał zdradzić się z czymś i zwrócić na siebie niepotrzebną uwagę. Zajął się swoją kanapką z nutellą i mimowolnie jęknął przeciągle, gdy poczuł słodki smak. Odczuwanie smaku było dla niego czymś zupełnie nowym... i bardzo przyjemnym. Oparł głowę na oparciu kanapy i zwrócił się z powrotem do gospodarza, gdy skończył ją jeść. - To jest przepyszne - stwierdził i westchnął cicho.  
Louis wyglądał jakoś inaczej. Miał szeroko otwarte oczy i czerwone policzki, kiedy Harry ponownie zwrócił na niego swoją uwagę. Wymamrotał coś o łazience i zniknął z salonu w mgnieniu oka.   
Anioł tylko wzruszył ramionami i ukradł jedną kanapkę z talerza chłopaka.


	8. dotyk

Harry przeglądał szkice i malunki Louisa, podczas gdy ten wiercił się z nerwów. Nie przepadał za pokazywaniem innym swoich obrazów; czuł się wtedy nagi, jakby oddawał komuś bardzo odległy kawałek swojej duszy.   
Jednak pozwolił na to Harry'emu, być może dlatego, że chciał dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek o tajemniczym chłopaku.  
\- Kto to? - zapytał Harry, wskazując na kobietę na obrazie. Miała długie, jasne włosy, ciepłe spojrzenie i delikatny uśmiech na różowych ustach. Jej oczy były nieco wypukłe, otoczone zmarszczkami, tak jak te Louisa. Miała w sobie coś z niego, mogłaby być jego starszą siostrą.   
\- Moja mama - odpowiedział cicho Louis i przygryzł wargę, gdy Harry skinął głową.   
\- Jest piękna. Bardzo podobna do ciebie - stwierdził zielonooki, wciąż wpatrując się w obraz.   
\- Nie wiem, czy tak wygląda - wyjaśnił Louis, unikając spojrzenia Harry'ego, które w przeciągu sekundy znalazło się na jego twarzy. Tomlinson złapał brzeg koca i zaczął nerwowo go skubać, chcąc się na czymś skupić. - Tak ją sobie wyobrażam. Nigdy jej nie poznałem.   
Cisza pomiędzy nimi trwała dłuższą chwilę, aż w końcu Harry ułożył swoją chłodną dłoń na tej należącej do Louisa, chcąc powstrzymać go przed dewastacją koca.   
Louis wzdrygnął się. Dotyk Harry'ego był dziwny, rozgrzewający i... miły. Nie wiedział jak to określić, ale przeszedł przez niego nieznajomy prąd, który dodał mu sił i odgonił złe emocje. Nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie doświadczył, ale ten drobny gest naprawdę mu pomógł. Być może było to spowodowane faktem, że Harry tak rzadko okazywał jakiekolwiek emocje, a teraz był tak blisko, współczujący i kochany.   
Louis spojrzał na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami, przez co Harry od razu cofnął dłoń i zarumienił się lekko. Rozmasował ją drugą ręką i odwrócił wzrok od szatyna. Znów zamknął się w sobie.   
\- Powinienem pójść - odchrząknął Harry, po chwili znów spoglądając na Louisa. - Robi się późno.   
Niższy chłopak tylko skinął głową i wstał z kanapy, dyskretnie wycierając spocone dłonie o swoje spodnie. Zaoferował Harry'emu napięty uśmiech, próbując z całych sił nie rozpłakać się z nadmiaru emocji. - Gdzie mieszkasz? - zapytał cicho.   
Harry przygryzł policzek od środka i odwzajemnił jego delikatny uśmiech, kierując się do przedpokoju, żeby ubrać buty i kurtkę. - Niedaleko stąd - odparł zdawkowo, ale Louis na szczęście nie drążył tematu, za co Harry był mu bardzo wdzięczny.   
Tomlinson nie miał pojęcia jak się z nim pożegnać. Przytulić go, podać mu rękę, nic nie robić? Sytuacja była dla nich trochę niezręczna, bo Harry też miotał się w ciasnej przestrzeni, rozglądając się na boki i oblizując usta. - No to cześć - powiedział w końcu i rozwiązał dylemat Louisa, machając mu delikatnie.   
\- Cześć - odparł Louis i otworzył mu drzwi, przepuszczając go na tyle zgrabnie, na ile mógł w tak ciasnej i ograniczonej przestrzeni. - Harry?  
\- Tak? - zapytał chłopak, patrząc na niego przez ramię.   
\- Zapozujesz dla mnie jeszcze kiedyś? - zapytał Louis, próbując brzmieć na nonszalanckiego i absolutnie niezdesperowanego.   
Harry odwrócił od niego na chwilę głowę, patrząc na ścianę przed sobą. A kiedy ponownie na niego spojrzał, Louis prawie zemdlał.   
Harry uśmiechał się, naprawdę się uśmiechał. I miał cholerne dołeczki w policzkach i królicze zęby, i to wszystko było takie niewinne, młode i delikatne. - Jeśli mnie znajdziesz - powiedział, po czym jak gdyby nigdy nic zszedł na dół i zostawił oniemiałego Louisa w progu.   
Młody artysta wiedział już, że zrobi wszystko co w jego mocy, by znaleźć tego chłopca i odkryć jego tajemnice.


	9. rzeczywistość

Pieniądze wystarczyły na tani nocleg w motelu, trochę nawet zostało. Harry wszedł po schodach na pierwsze piętro i pchnął drzwi do pokoju z numerem siedem. Zmarszczył nos, gdy poczuł smród stęchlizny. Nie było to wymarzone miejsce do spędzania nocy, ale w ostateczności było ono lepsze niż ławka na dworcu.   
Usiadł nieufnie na łóżku i westchnął, ściskając lekko nos.   
Musiał coś wymyślić.

*

Praca na budowie nie była taka zła; owszem, może nie był pracownikiem miesiąca ani kumplem, którego chcianoby zabrać na piwo po ciężkim dniu, ale radził sobie. Pieniędzy wystarczało na (wciąż ten sam) obskurny pokój w hotelu i najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, takie jak środki czystości. Jego dłonie były obdarte, a on sam nie był przyzwyczajony do tak wielkiego wysiłku fizycznego; w Niebie nie musiał nic dźwigać ani przenosić. Na budowie dawał jednak z siebie wszystko. Nie chciał znowu być rozczarowaniem.   
Separacja od domu wywoływała w nim coraz czarniejsze myśli. Był na Ziemi już dwa miesiące i nie otrzymał żadnego sygnału, że ktokolwiek go szuka. Z jednej strony było to pocieszające, bo skoro anioły go nie szukały, to demonom pewnie też było ciężko. Z drugiej strony miał nadzieję, że ktoś po niego wróci. Był gotów na każdą karę, jaką miałby otrzymać od aniołów. Jednej doświadczył już wcześniej i nie mogła ona równać się z tęsknotą i bólem, który czuł w Londynie.   
\- Styles, weź się wreszcie do roboty! - krzyknął ktoś za nim i Harry otrząsnął się, wracając do pracy. Uniósł ciężki wór z cementem i zapakował go na taczkę, idąc z nim kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej. Gdy dotarł do celu mógł wreszcie otrzeć pot z czoła. Ten dzień był wyjątkowo ciepły i parny, niemal nie było czym oddychać. Właściwie cała jego koszula w kratę była przepocona, ale nie miał jej nawet na co przebrać. Postanowił rozpiąć ją do połowy i wrócić do pracy.  
Przez ten cały czas nie wiedział, że pozostawał pod czujną obserwacją. Na ławce nieopodal siedział już drugie popołudnie szatyn ze szkicownikiem i próbował przelać na papier każdy detal ciała Harry'ego.   
Louis zauważył go całkiem przypadkowo, kiedy wybierał się do Tesco na zakupy. Niemal podskoczył ze szczęścia, bo nareszcie się na niego natknął; przez wiele tygodni nie słyszał od Harry'ego żadnej wieści. Miał głupią nadzieję, że może, może, pewnego dnia magicznie zjawi się na jego progu, ale tak niestety się nie stało. Na początku czuł zawód, że chłopak nie chciał ani razu go odwiedzić, ale uznał, że musiał mieć dużo pracy.   
Właśnie dlatego siedział teraz na ławce i rysował go, chcąc zatrzymać jego wspomnienie na dłużej. Wiernie odwzorował chustkę w jego włosach i krople potu błyszczące na ramionach. Spodnie brudne od kurzu i zmęczone spojrzenie. Harry zdecydowanie nie był ideałem, ale Louis nie bał się tego. Chciał namalować go jeszcze raz, właśnie takiego, brudnego i przyziemnego.   
O szesnastej Harry kończył zmianę. Zostawił taczkę na boku i skierował się do kranu, by obmyć choć twarz. Cieszył się, że ich prowizoryczna toaleta nie ma zamontowanego lustra, bo zdecydownie nie wyglądał teraz pięknie. Wyplątał bandankę z włosów i zmoczył ją lodowatą wodą, przytykając ją do czoła.   
Ciche westchnienie opuściło jego popękane usta. Harry jednak spiął się w sobie i opuścił plac budowy, żegnając się ze wszystkimi po cichu. Dzisiaj chciał pójść inną drogą, dłuższą, ale taką, na której mniej osób by go zauważyło.   
Właśnie kiedy obierał tamten kierunek, spostrzegł Louisa siedzącego na ławce. Zatrzymał się w pół kroku i zarumienił, orientując się, że wciąż jest w swoich roboczych ubraniach. Zaczął nerwowo przestępować z nogi na nogę, bo Louis obserwował go, był uparty i nachalny. Harry otworzył usta by coś powiedzieć, lecz szybko zrezygnował z tego pomysłu i ruszył do przodu, chcąc go jedynie wyminąć.  
Louis jednak nie poddał się tak łatwo. - Harry! - zawołał i podbiegł do niego, dorównując mu kroku. - Gdzie byłeś przez ten cały czas? - zapytał i spojrzał na niego w górę.   
Harry odwrócił wzrok i przyspieszył kroku. - Nie mam czasu, przepraszam.  
\- Hej! - sprzeciwił się Louis i stanął przed mężczyzną. Położył ręce na jego klatce piersiowej, by zatrzymać go choć na chwilę. - Nie zbywaj mnie w ten sposób. Nie przyszedłeś ani razu. Dobrze wiesz, że byłeś mile widziany.  
\- Nie _chciałem_ przychodzić - syknął Harry i odtrącił jego dłonie, idąc przed siebie jeszcze żwawszym krokiem.   
Louis westchnął tylko z frustracją i zatrzymał się w miejscu, obserwując oddalające się plecy Harry'ego. - Kłamca! - krzyknął i przeklął pod nosem, kręcąc głową na tego niedorzecznego faceta. - Jesteś samotny, Harry, wiem to!  
Harry tylko zagryzł mocno wargę i udał, że tego nie słyszy, znikając za rogiem.  
 _Nie jestem samotny, nie jestem samotny, nie jestem samotny,_ myślał, próbując odciąć się od słów Louisa.  
 _Wrócą po mnie..._


	10. (u)lotny

Louis potrzebował tygodnia, by przetłumaczyć samemu sobie, że nie było warto tracić energii i nerwów na Harry’ego. Nie chciał się już więcej nim przejmować: miał dość zmartwień związanych ze swoją własną pracą i mieszkaniem, a rozkapryszona księżniczka nie była mu do niczego potrzebna.   
W weekend nareszcie znalazł czas, by spotkać się z Niallem - dawno z nim nie rozmawiał i był przeszczęśliwy, że mogli po prostu posiedzieć z piwem przed telewizorem i godzinami mówić o niczym. Horan z powodzeniem załatwiał mu kolejne prace - na weselach, komuniach i osiemnastkach. Louis oczywiście był mu wdzięczny, bo za każdą taką imprezę otrzymywał rozsądną sumę pieniędzy (a czasem nawet napiwek), którą, mimo protestów, dzielił się z Niallem. Jako fotograf był znany w tej części miasta, ale zlecenia powoli zaczynały się wyczerpywać i musiał sięgać dalej. Ta praca nie była spełnieniem jego marzeń. Owszem, nie miał nic przeciwko, ale to nie była prawdziwa sztuka, którą kochał. To było tylko zastępstwo.   
\- Stary, jesteś dzisiaj jakiś zamyślony - rzucił Niall, dźgając Louisa stopą w brzuch. - Ocknij się!  
\- Nie jestem zamyślony - zaprotestował Tomlinson i uśmiechnął się, odsuwając od niego na brzeg kanapy. - Zabierz ode mnie te smrody. Chcę jeszcze pożyć.

*

**Od: Dylan Żylaste Nogi**   
**Spotkamy się?**

_Do: Dylan Żylaste Nogi_   
_Koleś, odmawiam ci już chyba piąty raz. Mówiłem ci, że byłem wtedy pijany i to był błąd._

**Od: Dylan Żylaste Nogi**   
**Wtedy byłeś zadowolony... Mogę sprawić, że będziesz taki zrelaksowany jeszcze raz ;)**

Louis westchnął ciężko i przewrócił oczami.

_Do: Dylan Żylaste Nogi_   
_Po pierwsze, to odrażające. Po drugie, powiedziałem NIE. Po trzecie, jeśli jeszcze raz do mnie napiszesz, przysięgam, znajdę cię i wrzucę twój telefon do rzeki._

Stwierdził, że najbezpieczniej będzie, jeśli zablokuje jego numer. Nie miał ochoty na kolejne zdjęcie jego penisa, szczególnie, że nie był on w żaden sposób wyjątkowy i lepsze okazy mógł znaleźć w google.   
Rzucił swój telefon na kanapę i poszedł do pracowni z zamiarem skończenia swojego projektu. Pracował do pierwszej, ponieważ dostał zastrzyku weny i musiał skończyć swoje dzieło. Taki artystyczny szał szybko mu przechodził, więc nierzadko siedział przy płótnie do piątej rano i mijał się ze słońcem.   
Z zamyślenia wyrwało do pukanie do drzwi. Zmarszczył brwi i odwrócił się gwałtownie, bo serio, ten koleś nie miał zamiaru sobie odpuścić? Nawet po pijaku powinien był się domyślić, że przyprowadzanie do swojego domu książkowego przykładu idioty źle się skończy. Uzbroił się w pilota od telewizora i ruszył do drzwi, postanawiając, że w razie zagrożenia zaatakuje nachalnego adoratora.   
Zasunął łańcuszek i otworzył drzwi, przybierając na twarz najbardziej agresywny wyraz, na jaki było go stać. Jednak osoba, którą zobaczył przez wąską szparę, wcale nie była Dylanem z żylastymi nogami.  
To był Harry.  
Louis otworzył drzwi i spojrzał na niego bez słowa. Harry skulił się pod jego spojrzeniem, zerkając na niego niepewnie wzrokiem zbitego szczeniaczka.   
\- Miałeś rację - powiedział w końcu Harry, skubiąc nerwowo zębami swoją dolną wargę. - Jestem samotny.

*

\- Co malujesz? - zapytał cicho, obejmując gorący kubek z herbatą swoimi dłońmi. Harry był Louisowi dozgonnie wdzięczny za to, że o nic nie pytał. Po prostu wywiesił jego przemoczone ubrania w łazience i pożyczył mu swoje rzeczy. Wyglądał śmiesznie w zbyt krótkich dresach, ale było mu o wiele cieplej i wygodniej.   
\- Nie wiem. Swoje myśli - odpowiedział Louis i wzruszył ramionami, przeciągając błękitną farbą po płótnie.   
Harry przyglądał mu się w ciszy, co jakiś czas popijając swoją herbatę. Prawda była taka, że przez ten cały czas bardzo brakowało mu Louisa - był jedyną osobą, która się tu nim interesowała i chciała z nim rozmawiać. - Musisz mieć piękny umysł - powiedział cicho, a Louis odwrócił się do niego z uśmiechem. Jego włosy były roztrzepane, a na nosie miał pomarańczową farbę, ale Harry i tak pomyślał, że wygląda niedorzecznie ładnie.   
\- Uśmiechnąłeś się przy mnie tylko raz - odparł Louis, podchodząc do niego i siadając na krześle obok. - Zobaczę to jeszcze kiedyś?  
\- Nie wiem.  
\- Tęsknię za tym - powiedział, a po chwili zamyślenia zerknął na twarz Harry'ego. - Tęsknię za tobą.   
Harry w odpowiedzi tylko się słabo uśmiechnął.  
\- Czemu jesteś taki dziwny? - zapytał Louis i pochylił się nad nim, oblizując lekko usta. - Nie mogę cię rozgryźć. Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi, ani kim jesteś. Ale czuję się przy tobie inaczej niż przy wszystkich innych ludziach, i mimo tej aroganckiej otoczki nie potrafię się na ciebie gniewać, nawet kiedy zachowujesz się jak pieprzony arystokrata. Jesteś... efemeryczny, jak czysta energia, albo coś w tym stylu. Przebija się przez ciebie ciepło.   
Harry wstrzymał oddech, słuchając tego wszystkiego z wytrzeszczonymi oczami. - Dziękuję? - wydukał tylko tyle, ponieważ nagle zabrakło mu słów.   
A Louis roześmiał się, śmiechem prawdziwym, głośnym i szczerym. Śmiał się przez dłuższą chwilę, aż na policzki Harry'ego wstąpił rumieniec, bo prawdopodobnie powiedział coś okropnie głupiego i to wszystko jego wina.   
\- Jesteś czymś innym, Harry - skwitował i zerknął na jego ramię, unosząc do niego rękę i zdejmując coś z jego koszulki. - Skąd tu piórko? - zapytał i podał je Harry'emu, białe, równe i idealnie czyste.  
Harry zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej i tylko wzruszył ramionami, kiedy Louis poszedł zamknąć okno.   
Tej nocy, kiedy Louis spał już w swoim pokoju, Harry wstał z kanapy i poszedł do niego, a następnie uklęknął obok jego łóżka, by zmazać każdy siniak i zadrapanie z jego mlecznej skóry.


	11. różowy

\- Masz rękę do kwiatów - stwierdził Louis, gdy zauważył, że przez noc odżył fiołek, którym zajął się dzień wcześniej Harry. Ten tylko w odpowiedzi wzruszył ramionami i dotknął jego liści w zamyśleniu.   
Przyglądał się jak zielony listek drgnął pod jego palcem, a następnie pokrył się złocistym pyłkiem. Płatki kwiatów od razu uniosły się, jakby chciały wyciągnąć do niego szyje. Harry westchnął cicho, przypominając sobie, dlaczego naprawdę tu jest. I okej, może zaczynał lubić Louisa, ale nie mógł go lubić, bo pochodzili z dwóch zupełnie różnych światów i nie mogli się przyjaźnić. Louis by nie zrozumiał; próbowałby go wykorzystać, jak wszyscy. Szantażowałby go. Wykorzystał. To takie typowe dla ludzi. Harry nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić.   
Odwrócił się do niego przodem i przeszedł parę kroków w jego kierunku. - Mogę dostać trochę herbaty, proszę? - zapytał nieśmiało, opierając się pupą o brzeg blatu.   
Louis zerknął na niego z rozbawieniem i włączył gaz pod czajnikiem. - Możesz dostać nawet cały kubek, śliczny.   
Harry zarumienił się i spojrzał na swoje gołe stopy, przełykając ślinę. - Nie jestem śliczny.   
\- Co za bzdura - prychnął Louis i wsadził po torebce herbaty do kubków z Big Brothera. - Oczywiście, że jesteś. Spójrz na siebie.   
\- Nie lubię na siebie patrzeć.   
\- Cóż, ja za to uważam, że to całkiem przyjemne zajęcie. - Krótka pauza. - Chciałbym namalować cię jeszcze raz.   
\- Okej - szepnął w odpowiedzi. Ich dwójka nic już do siebie potem nie mówiła; tylko siedzieli i jedli kanapki z szynką, popijając co jakiś czas herbatę.   
Około trzynastej Harry wziął gorący prysznic i ubrał się w ciuchy Louisa, gotowy do pozowania. Umył włosy i westchnął ciężko, widząc kawałek swojej blizny w lustrze. Ostatecznie wyszedł z łazienki po trzydziestu minutach i rozsiadł się na kanapie, podczas gdy Louis mieszał farby na palecie.   
\- Usiądź bokiem i zwiąż włosy - polecił mu i rzucił gumką recepturką w jego stronę. - Chciałbym lepiej widzieć twoje kości policzkowe - wyjaśnił i uśmiechnął się, choć pozostało to nieodwzajemnione.   
Harry chwilę siłował się ze swoimi lokami, ale ostatecznie udało mu się uformować z tyłu głowy coś na kształt koka lub kitki. - Możesz namalować mnie bez blizny? - zapytał cicho, ściągając na siebie wzrok Louisa. Oczy Harry'ego zalśniły. - Proszę.   
Louis zmiękł, widząc jego smutne spojrzenie. - Jasne - odpowiedział i pokiwał głową, zanurzając palec wskazujący w farbie. - Pochyl trochę głowę i patrz na mnie.   
I przez kolejne dwie godziny Harry po prostu siedział, nie uśmiechając się ani trochę i po prostu patrząc z dołu na Louisa. Ten ani razu nie użył pędzla, wszystkie kolory nanosząc kolejnymi palcami. Wyglądał na bardzo skupionego, dlatego Harry nie chciał przerywać mu swoim gadaniem i pytaniami.   
Tymczasem na płótnie powstawał na pozór chaotyczny zbiór linii. Jednak jeśli odsunąć się trochę i spojrzeć uważniej, można było dostrzec wyraźny zarys twarzy. Na samym końcu Louis namalował oczy, tym razem w nieco innej tonacji.   
O szesnastej mógł zobaczyć gotowe dzieło. Harry wstrzymał oddech z zachwytu, bo tym razem to było naprawdę coś. Wyższa sztuka, tak chyba by to określił; im dalej odchodził od sztalugi, tym dokładniej widział wszystkie detale, co chyba nie było tak powszechne w obrazach (a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało).   
\- Moje oczy mają inny kolor niż ostatnio - stwierdził, zerkając niepewnie na Louisa, który pokiwał głową. - Dlaczego?  
Louis uśmiechnął się lekko, cały czas patrząc na obraz. - Bo patrzysz na mnie inaczej niż ostatnio. Cieplej - wyjaśnił i przechylił lekko głowę. - Bardziej różowo.   
\- Można patrzeć na kogoś różowo? - zapytał Harry, marszcząc brwi ze zdziwieniem.   
\- Chyba można, bo twoje spojrzenie jest zdecydowanie różowe - stwierdził Louis i wzruszył ramionami, wstając z krzesła i kierując się do kuchni. - Zrobię ci jeszcze herbaty, różowy chłopaku.


	12. rozdarty

Harry obudził się z niepokojącym uczuciem w górnej części swoich pleców. Mruknął cicho i zerknął na zegarek, który wskazywał pierwszą w nocy.   
Im dłużej przebywał w świecie ludzi, tym więcej ich nawyków przejmował. Raz na kilka dni czuł głód, a ostatnio zaczął spać. Co prawda była to zazwyczaj tylko godzina w ciągu dnia, ale i tak niepokoiło go to, bo czuł, że traci swoją anielską tożsamość. To dowodziło też, że... nikt go nie szukał.   
Podniósł się i spróbował rozmasować swoje plecy, jednak to w żadnym stopniu nie łagodziło jego bólu. Rozejrzał się uważnie po pomieszczeniu i upewnił, że nigdzie w okolicy nie ma Louisa, po czym bezszelestnie wyszedł z łóżka. Przeciągnął się i rozwinął swoje skrzydło. Nie robił tego od dłuższego czasu, a powinien wyciągać je codziennie - inaczej przysparzało mu naprawdę duży ból.   
Odchylił głowę do tyłu i zamknął oczy, pozwalając, by światło bijące od księżyca oświetlało jego twarz. Myślał o tym, że przy Louisie czasem zapominał o swoim pochodzeniu i powinien jak najszybciej to zatrzymać, ale nie potrafił. Ten chłopak wzbudzał w nim ciepłe emocje, których wyzbył się dawno temu i nie chciał, by wracały. Bez nich było mu lepiej; nie czuł bólu, rozczarowania ani smutku. Ogarniał go jedynie stoicki spokój. Bał się tego, że mógłby go kiedyś stracić.   
Po kilkunastu minutach i paru ruchach wykonanych skrzydłem, przerwał swoje przemyślenia i ponownie je schował. Westchnął cicho i wrócił do łóżka, dobrze wiedząc, że teraz już nie zaśnie. 

*

Kiedy wszedł do kuchni, Louis już stał przy blacie i przygotowywał kanapki. Harry starał się zachowywać naturalnie i nie wzbudzać jego podejrzeń; nie chciał, żeby Louis domyślił się, że Harry znów ma zamiar go opuścić. Z jednej strony tego nie chciał, ale jego wrodzony egoizm przyciągał go do idei ucieczki. Jego hierarchia wartości zakładała, że arystokratyczne pochodzenie i duma są położone wyżej od ludzkich emocji. Wmawiał sobie, że nie interesuje go to, co będzie czuł Louis, nawet jeśli nie było to do końca prawdą.   
\- Dobrze spałeś? - zapytał uprzejmie, siadając przy stole i zerkając na drugiego chłopaka.  
Louis obrócił się do niego z uśmiechem i kiwnął głową, zabierając się za krojenie pomidora. - Dobrze, dzięki. Ale miałem najdziwniejszy sen - roześmiał się i odwrócił do Harry'ego plecami. - Był taki realistyczny! Wszedłem do twojego pokoju, a ty stałeś przy oknie i jak gdyby nigdy nic trzepotałeś sobie jednym skrzydłem - oświadczył, a Harry zdrętwiał na swoim krześle, czując jak cała krew odpływa mu z twarzy, a żołądek skręca się ze zdenerwowania. O mój Boże. Widział go. - Chyba powinienem przestań nazywać cię aniołkiem, bo prześladujesz mnie już nawet w snach. To było niedorzeczne, co to za anioł z jednym skrzydłem? - zapytał i roześmiał się, a łzy zalśniły w oczach Harry'ego.  
\- To faktycznie zabawne - skwitował i posłał Louisowi niemrawy uśmiech, kiedy wstał od stołu. - Pójdę wziąć prysznic - stwierdził i zniknął z kuchni, od razu zamykając się w łazience. 

*

Po obiedzie Harry oświadczył Louisowi, że musi iść do pracy i jeszcze kiedyś się spotkają.   
Oczywiście, Harry nie miał zamiaru już nigdy więcej wracać - postanowił sobie to wcześniej, a po rozmowie z rana szczególnie nie miał ochoty na towarzystwo ludzi. Jak mógł wyśmiać jego jedno skrzydło? To znaczy, Harry wiedział, że Louis uważał to jedynie za sen, ale jego duma była za bardzo urażona, żeby mógł przebywać w jego towarzystwie. Poza tym, znajomość z nim stała się ryzykowna - za dużo wiedział, za dużo widział i zadawał zdecydowanie za dużo pytań. Anioł musiał uciekać.   
Ponadto, miał dziwne wrażenie, że jest obserwowany. Nie wyczuwał nigdzie w swoim otoczeniu obecności demonów, ale niepokoiło go mrowienie na karku i nagłe powiewy chłodu. Ostatnim czego potrzebował było wyśledzenie go. To oznaczałoby koniec jego życia; tak osłabiony nie mógłby się obronić.  
Do Harry'ego w tym momencie dotarło, że już nigdy nie wróci do domu. Albo umrze, wyśledzony przez demony, albo spędzi resztę życia na Ziemi, bo nikt nawet nie próbuje go odnaleźć.   
Anioły na pewno ucieszyły się, że nareszcie przepadł i mogą zająć jego miejsce. Jego niezamierzona ofiara sprawiła, że inni mogli piąć się po ścieżce "kariery".   
Wezbrała w nim wściekłość, nienawiść do siebie samego i ludzi. Zrobili z niego idiotę, sprawili, że poświęcił dla nich wszystko co miał, zabił dla nich swoją anielskość, a oni w zamian wyśmiali jego skrzydła. Każdy z nich był taki sam: głupi, odrażający i niewdzięczny. Harry stwierdził, że woli umrzeć, niż żyć w świecie zakłamania.   
Duma i arogancja uniemożliwiały mu logiczne myślenie. Nie zauważał faktu, że Niebo również było pełne fałszu i nienawiści. Nie chciał myśleć o tym, że anioły kiedykolwiek się myliły; to przecież istoty idealne, więc musiały zawsze mieć rację, prawda? Nawet kiedy zadawały mu ból i uwieczniały na jego ciele blizny, ponieważ odważył się czynić dobro, musiały mieć w tym jakiś cel?  
Harry był wypełniony goryczą i rozżaleniem, kiedy przechodził przez próg swojego motelowego pokoju. Znów zawiódł się na sobie. Znów wszystko zepsuł. Rozwinął swoje skrzydło i w akcie wściekłości złapał tyle piór, ile tylko był w stanie, i z całej siły je wyrwał, następnie rzucając je na podłogę. Dyszał ciężko, patrząc na pogniecione i rozrzucone po podłodze pióra, a powierzchnia skrzydła pulsowała mu boleśnie.   
Jego pochodzenie nie było nic warte, skoro nie mogło dać mu szczęścia.   
Harry stwierdził, że nie chce żyć ani w Niebie, ani na Ziemi. Harry w ogóle nie chciał już żyć.

*

Louis sprzątał swoje mieszkanie z pogodną miną, szykując je na odwiedziny Nialla. Naprawdę się na nie cieszył, bo już kilka dni nie rozmawiał ze swoim przyjacielem, a bardzo ciążyło mu jego zauroczenie Harrym i to, jaki niedostępny dla niego był. Miał nadzieję, że Horan będzie w stanie jakoś mu doradzić.   
Wszedł do pokoju gościnnego i schował do łóżka pościel, pod którą dzisiaj spał chłopak. Miał zamiar zabrać się za ścieranie kurzu z mebli, ale coś przykuło jego uwagę; nieduże, białe piórko utkwione we wgłębieniu kanapy. Zmarszczył brwi i podniósł je, obracając je powoli w palcach. Po chwili dostrzegł kolejne, tuż pod oknem, w miejscu, w którym stał w jego śnie... Harry. Z jednym skrzydłem. Louis potrząsnął głową, bo przecież to niemożliwe, by jego idiotyczny i nieprawdopodobny sen okazał się prawdą. Ludzie przecież nie mają skrzydeł, do cholery. Prychnął pod nosem i zaśmiał się cicho, drwiąc w myślach ze swojej własnej głupoty.   
Ale okno było zamknięte.   
A na grzejniku leżało kolejne pióro.  
Louis nagle poczuł, że kręci mu się w głowie.


	13. odkryty

Dobra, być może Louis trochę panikował. Ale to chyba uzasadnione, prawda? Dlaczego w otoczeniu Harry'ego ciągle pojawiały się te białe piórka, idealnie wykrojone i delikatne, niczym niezabrudzone?   
Louis myślał o tych wszystkich razach, kiedy znalazł je na przykład na kanapie, na której przed chwilą siedział jego gość, albo pod krzesłem w kuchni. Przypominał sobie, jak humor poprawiał mu się poprawiał, gdy tylko Harry go dotknął, jak wszystkie rośliny wracały do życia w jego obecności. Ta dziwna aura, którą wokół siebie roztaczał. Brak jakichkolwiek informacji na temat jego przeszłości i pochodzenia.  
To wszystko wzbudzało podejrzenia Louisa. Sprawiało również, że wariował, bo przecież takie rzeczy nie istniały, i to nie było możliwe, by gościł faceta z pieprzonym skrzydłem pod swoim dachem.   
Ale wtedy przypomniał sobie ich pierwsze spotkanie, kiedy Harry był taki zagubiony i jednocześnie denerwujący, a Louis nazwał go aniołkiem. I w oczach Harry'ego zagościł czysty strach i panika, taką, jakiej Tomlinson doświadczał właśnie teraz. 

*

Mógł spodziewać się, że w internecie nie znajdzie nic mądrego na ten temat, ale i tak czuł się zawiedziony. Nikt inny chyba nie znalazł się przed nim w takiej sytuacji, co znacząco utrudniało sprawę. Najwyraźniej musiał zaczerpnąć informacji z pierwszej ręki i po prostu odnaleźć Harry'ego, choć wiedział, że nie mogło skończyć się to dobrze. To było jedyne wyjście.

*

Kiedy wreszcie skojarzył, w którym motelu mógł znajdować się Harry, od razu tam pojechał, by potwierdzić swoje przypuszczenia. Z jego opisu wynikało, że to nieduży budynek znajdujący się we wschodniej części miasta.   
Louis był tam godzinę później. Zielonkawe ściany bardziej odstraszały niż przyciągały, i szatyn wzdrygnął się na myśl, że Harry spędził tam w samotności tyle czasu.   
Wszedł do holu i miał zamiar zapytać się recepcjonistki, w jakim pokoju mieszka Harry (był niemal pewien, że ochrona danych osobowych nie istnieje w tym miejscu), ale nie było jej tam, gdzie powinna siedzieć. Louis uniósł brew i westchnął ciężko, naiwnie rozglądając się za monitoringiem i kierując się w dół korytarza.  
Targały nim sprzeczne emocje. Bał się tego spotkania; bał się, że Harry weźmie go za wariata, ale jeszcze bardziej bał się tego, że jego podejrzenia okażą się prawdziwe. To chyba sprawiłoby, że cały jego światopogląd by się zawalił. A on sam pewnie skończyłby w psychiatryku.   
Wszystkie drzwi były pootwierane, więc nawet do nich nie zaglądał. W końcu natrafił na jedne zamknięte i wezbrała w nim nadzieja, kiedy do nich zapukał.  
Za drzwiami jednak nie było Harry'ego, ale do połowy rozebrana dziewczyna w teatralnym makijażu, która uśmiechnęła się do niego zalotnie i poinformowała go, że "kończy tę sesję za dwadzieścia minut, i jeśli Louis poczeka, to będą najlepiej wydane pieniądze w jego życiu".   
Louis wstrzymał odruch wymiotny i skierował się na piętro wyżej, kontynuując swoje poszukiwania.   
Kolejne zamknięte drzwi okazały się kluczem do jego sukcesu; kiedy zapukał, wystarczyło kilka sekund, by wychyliła się zza nich głowa pełna ciemnych loków.   
Harry od razu otworzył szeroko oczy na jego widok i próbował zatrzasnąć mu drzwi przed nosem, ale Louis spodziewał się tego i był szybszy. Przytrzymał drzwi nogą i wepchnął się do środka, ignorując to, że Harry szarpał go za koszulę i próbował wyrzucić z pomieszczenia.  
\- Przestań! - krzyknął i wyrwał się z uścisku wyższego chłopaka. Potknął się o własne nogi i w ostatniej chwili złapał równowagę, jednak przez jego nagły ruch w górę wzbiło się trochę białego puchu leżącego na podłodze.   
Louis podniósł wzrok i napotkał dziki wzrok Harry'ego, który wyglądał jednocześnie jak wystraszona łania i gotowy do ataku lew. Louis po raz pierwszy poczuł się naprawdę obnażony i przestraszony w jego towarzystwie, choć w głębi duszy miał nadzieję, że Harry w żaden sposób go nie skrzywdzi.   
Odetchnął ciężko i objął się ramionami w obronnym geście. - Harry? - zaczął, brzmiąc na niepewnego i wycofanego. - Czy... czy twoje skrzydło było tylko moim snem?   
Spojrzenie Harry'ego nagle się uspokoiło i teraz znów spoglądał na Louisa z dobrze znaną mu wyższością. Zamknął za sobą drzwi na klucz i zbliżył się na parę kroków, wpatrując się w artystę bez większych emocji.   
Kilka sekund później rozwinął skrzydło, oślepiając Louisa jego nagłym blaskiem. Błękitnooki wstrzymał oddech i otworzył szeroko oczy, wpatrując się w Harry'ego z niedowierzaniem. Przez jego umysł przelatywało tysiąc myśli na sekundę. Poczuł, że zaczyna mu pulsować w głowie.   
\- Przykro mi, że się tego dowiedziałeś - powiedział Harry i wyraźnie posmutniał, bo takich emocji nie był w stanie ukryć ani udać. - Teraz muszę cię zabić, a nie chcę tego robić, bo nigdy nie wrócę przez to do domu - szepnął i zbliżył się do Louisa jeszcze bardziej, podczas gdy ten przewrócił się i zaczął w panice wycofywać do najdalszego kąta w pokoju.   
\- H-harry... przestań... - szepnął i pokręcił głową, kiedy łzy spłynęły po twarzy starszego chłopaka.  
\- Chciałem tylko kochać. Nie chciałem być mordercą - stwierdził i przesunął opuszkiem palca po policzku Louisa, a ten wzdrygnął się nerwowo. - Wszystko zniszczyłeś. Ty i twoja sztuka. Jesteście nic niewarci, Louis. Wszystko jest nic niewarte. I wszystko, co stanie mi na drodze do perfekcji, umrze razem z tobą - dodał i westchnął, jakby nadal tocząc walkę ze sobą. - Przepraszam.


	14. idealny

Harry chodził po pokoju i gryzł nerwowo dolną wargę, starając się nie patrzeć na Louisa.   
Tym razem naprawdę nie wiedział, co robić. Szargały nim zupełnie sprzeczne emocje: wiedział, że najrozsądniejszym wyjściem z tej sytuacji byłoby zabicie chłopaka, bo to oznaczałoby brak problemów. Nie próbowałby go wykorzystać ani szantażować. Harry mógłby spać spokojnie.   
Ale z drugiej strony... wiedział, że to naiwne i głupie, ale całkiem lubił Louisa. Był jedyną osobą, która wciąż traktowała go z życzliwością i dobrocią. Żaden inny poznany przez niego człowiek raczej nie chciał zostać jego przyjacielem, co zresztą nie było niczym dziwnym, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak Harry ich traktował.   
Westchnął ciężko i zaryzykował spojrzenie na trzęsącego się Louisa. Zrobiło mu się wstyd za to, jak go potraktował i wystraszył. Zacisnął usta i pokręcił głową, siadając na łóżku i zwijając swoje obolałe skrzydło. Przecież anioły nie zabijają ludzi... zachował się jak zwierzę.   
Spuścił wzrok na swoje dłonie i po chwili ukrył w nich twarz, krzywiąc się lekko, gdy jego ręka spotkała się z szorstką powierzchnią blizny. Minęło jedynie kilka chwil zanim coś w nim pękło i zaczął otwarcie płakać.   
Nigdy nie pomyślałby, że obnaży się w ten sposób przy człowieku. Podrzędna istota nie powinna być świadkiem takiego załamania, ba, nie powinna w ogóle przebywać w obecności anioła. Problem w tym, że w tym momencie Harry przestał się tak czuć; odeszła jego wyższość, wyniosłość i gniew. Czuł się tak samotny i złamany jak zwykły człowiek, nic nieznaczące mgnienie, gałązka, kropla deszczu.   
Coś musnęło jego przedramię; po chwili na materacu obok niego pojawiło się zagłębienie, a on sam odwrócił się w stronę ciała Louisa i po prostu wtulił w niego, nie ukrywając przed nim łez.   
Tym razem poczuł się wolny. Jakby odnalazł coś, co zgubił dawno temu, a bardzo długo tego szukał. Louis objął go swoimi ciepłymi ramionami, a Harry zadrżał, dopiero teraz rozumiejąc, jak bardzo potrzebował czyjejś przyjaźni i miłości. Wszystkie jego przekonania i autorytety upadły: tyle lat starał się o wykształcenie w sobie obojętności, że zapomniał, czym jest ciepło. Zapomniał, że kluczem do ideału nie jest chłód i arogancja, ale dobroć, bliskość i uczucie. Zapomniał, jak wspaniale się czuł, kiedy uleczył małą Debby. A teraz to wszystko w niego uderzyło.   
\- Przepraszam - szepnął cicho i ścisnął koszulkę Louisa, chowając twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi. Chłopak tylko skinął głową, więc Harry przyległ do niego jeszcze bardziej, szukając w nim oparcia i zrozumienia.   
Kiedy wreszcie się uspokoił, odchylił się lekko i spojrzał na Louisa, bawiąc się swoimi palcami i wyginając je w różne strony. - Nie mógłbym cię zabić - powiedział i przygryzł dolną wargę, a Louis uśmiechnął się do niego.  
\- Cieszy mnie to - stwierdził i wziął dłoń Harry'ego w swoją, rozgrzewając ją delikatnie. - Nie chciałbym umierać.   
Harry odwzajemnił jego uśmiech i wzruszył lekko ramionami. - Przepraszam - powtórzył i odsunął się od niego na brzeg łóżka.   
\- Chyba musimy porozmawiać, hm? - zapytał Louis i odwrócił się do Harry'ego przodem, podczas gdy ten skinął głową.   
Nie dane było im jednak porozmawiać, bo Harry jęknął boleśnie i złapał się za głowę, pochylając się do przodu. Słyszał słowa Louisa jak zza ściany, pytał go czy wszystko dobrze, ale Harry nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć, bo ból był obezwładniający.   
Trwało to może trzydzieści sekund, aż przed oczami pojawiła mu się wizja; zamazana ciemna postać, od której bił piekielny chłód. Niewyraźne wyobrażenie zakończył rozpaczliwy krzyk Louisa, jakby cierpiał, jakby... konał...   
Harry otworzył oczy i zaczął ciężko dyszeć, patrząc na Louisa i ściskając jego ramię. - Krzyczałeś? - zapytał ochrypniętym głosem i przełknął ślinę, kiedy Tomlinson pokręcił głową. - Posłuchaj. Musisz stąd uciekać, jak najszybciej. Jak najdalej...  
\- Harry, o co ci chodzi? - zapytał i pokręcił lekko głową. - Zachowujesz się dziwnie, nigdzie nie idę! Nie dam się znowu zbyć i nabrać na te twoje sztuczki. Zostaję tu, a ty masz ze mną porozmawiać!  
Harry jęknął cicho i zerwał się z łóżka, podchodząc do okna i zerkając na niebo. Nie było widać gwiazd. - Nie rozumiesz, Louis, grozi ci niebezpieczeństwo, musisz się stąd jak najszybciej wydostać.  
\- Czy tobie też grozi niebezpieczeństwo? - zapytał Louis, a Harry potrząsnął głową, usiłując go przekonać do wyjścia, ale było już za późno.   
W pokoju nagle zrobiło się ciemniej i zimniej. Louis obrócił się, a sekundę później zrobił się blady ze strachu.   
Harry spojrzał w górę i zacisnął zęby. Stanął przed Louisem i osłonił go swoim ciałem, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na jego drżenie. Przed nimi stał demon w pełnej okazałości. Harry nie miał pojęcia, jak udało mu się go odnaleźć, ale jego potworna twarz wyrażała teraz głębokie zadowolenie.   
\- Szukałem cię - powiedział i przysunął się bliżej, a Harry skrzywił się na nieprzyjemny dźwięk jego głosu. - Nieźle się schowałeś. Nasza misja jest już... nieaktualna - stwierdził i wyciągnął do twarzy anioła cienką, kościstą rękę. Harry odepchnął Louisa do tyłu i stanął oko w oko z demonem, patrząc na niego dziarsko i rozwijając swoje skrzydło. - Zapłacisz za to, aniołeczku... na darmo cię poszukiwaliśmy - syknął i dotknął jego policzka, a Harry odsunął się, bo jego dotyk go palił. - Kto cię tak oszpecił?... Już nie jesteś taki śliczny jak kiedyś...  
\- Nie dam się sprowokować - odparł Harry i zacisnął pięści. - Jestem silniejszy od ciebie.   
Ponura twarz demona przechyliła się, a jego wypalone oczodoły zwróciły się w stronę Louisa. - Ale on nie jest - stwierdził i uśmiechnął się szeroko, sunąc w stronę płaczącego ze strachu chłopaka. - Nowa dusza do kolekcji, jaka śliczna, jaka biedna... przestraszona... sierotka...  
\- Zostaw go! - ryknął Harry i rzucił się do przodu, szarpiąc demona za szatę i próbując zapobiec katastrofie. Z rozpaczą odkrył jednak, że nie zdążył, bo Louis wrzasnął przeraźliwie, a Harry kątem oka zobaczył, jak demon wbija w jego pierś pazury.   
Harry nigdy nie sądził, że można do kogoś czuć taką wściekłość i nienawiść. Wszystko działo się jakby w zwolnionym tempie, kiedy upadł na kolana obok Louisa i przycisnął do jego ciała obie swoje dłonie i usta. Przybysz z piekieł śmiał się gdzieś w tle i snuł się po pokoju, podczas gdy Harry starał się powstrzymać truciznę przed zabiciem Louisa.   
Niebieskooki chłopak patrzył zszokowany na swojego przyjaciela, który jednocześnie szlochał, przepraszał i całował jego skórę, przez co jego usta i końcówki palców powoli robiły się błękitne. Louis co prawda czuł się coraz lepiej, ale Harry nie wyglądał tak dobrze; jego oczy zdawały się odległe, nieprzytomne, martwe...   
Spojrzał na Louisa jeszcze jeden raz, a wtedy demon zaszedł go od tyłu i wbił pazury w jego ciało. Wzrok Harry'ego zamarł i zatrzymał się w jednym punkcie, na oczach Louisa. I wtedy cały jakby stał się światłem, Tomlinson musiał aż zmrużyć oczy. Pokój rozbłysł, a demon zaczął krzyczeć, ale przy tym coraz bardziej się od nich oddalał.   
Odeszły brązowe włosy Harry'ego, jego zielone oczy i rozpalona skóra. Wszystko było białe, białe, białe, nienaturalnie białe. Louis jęknął i powstrzymał odruch wymiotny, bo wiedział, że Harry'ego już nie ma. I nie pomagała mu myśl, że to był piękny koniec, bo... koniec zawsze był tak samo okropny.   
Pierś Louisa całkiem się zasklepiła, kiedy Harry uparł bez życia na podłogę. W pokoju zrobiło się cicho.   
Kiedy Louis otrząsnął się z szoku, przeczołgał się do Harry'ego i przesunął palcem po jego śnieżnobiałym policzku. Nie kontrolował swoich łez, myśląc o straconej miłości i przyjaźni, której nie zdążył nawet posmakować.   
Harry był teraz naprawdę piękny; z białymi włosami, idealną skórą i niemal przezroczystymi oczami. Leżał na zgniecionym skrzydle, co wydawało mu się prawie drwiną z ideału, którego przecież tak bardzo pragnął. Louis zapłakał cicho, gdy próbował rozprostować skrzydło, ale to rozsypało się na proch w jego dłoni. Pomyślał, że to wielka szkoda, że Harry na swojej ścieżce do ideału nie dostrzegał swojego prawdziwego piękna; tego ukrytego, głęboko w jego sercu, które ocaliło Louisa tego dnia.  
Bał się dotknąć skóry chłopca, bo był pewien, że cała jego reszta również się wtedy rozsypie. Louis cały się trząsł, a jego wizja powoli się rozmazywała. Pragnienie jego bliskości było jednak zbyt silne, więc chwycił jego szczupłą, idealną dłoń, nieskalaną żadną najmniejszą blizną lub pieprzykiem. Uniósł ją do ust i ucałował czule, chcąc przynajmniej pożegnać Harry'ego w należyty sposób i podziękować mu za uratowanie jego marnego życia.   
Jego skóra była chłodna i nieruchoma, przez co Louis tylko jęknął rozpaczliwie i pokręcił głową, nie wierząc w to, że Harry'ego naprawdę już nie ma. Nie rozsypywał się jednak pod dotykiem jego palców, więc Louis postanowił po prostu wypłakać w niego wszystkie swoje pozostałe łzy.   
Siedział tam z nim może godzinę, aż wreszcie jego drgawki odeszły i mógł odsunąć od siebie wycałowaną dłoń anioła. Spojrzał raz jeszcze na jego buzię i odgarnął z niej miękkie kosmyki białych włosów, uśmiechając się smutno i zagryzając usta.   
\- Głodny - W pokoju rozległ się szept, a Louis podskoczył z zaskoczenia i spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na twarz chłopca. - Pić.   
\- Harry - powiedział miękko i ujął jego twarz w dłonie, śmiejąc się przez łzy i potrząsając lekko jego ramieniem. - Harry, żyjesz?  
\- Pić - powtórzył tylko Harry, a jego spojrzenie było odległe i bolesne.   
Louis zerwał się na równe nogi i podał mu szklankę wody, po drodze wylewając połowę, ale to nie miało teraz znaczenia. Harry przysunął blade usta do szkła i wypił łapczywie wodę, patrząc na Louisa z przerażeniem. - Jestem głodny, bardzo, bardzo głodny - powiedział, a jego dolna warga zadrżała. - Nigdy nie byłem głodny... to okropne...  
\- Harry, myślałem, że cię zabił! - wykrzyknął Louis, przytulając Harry'ego mocno i całując go we wlosy. - W ogóle, jesteś cały biały. Wyglądasz trochę jak albinos.   
\- Zabił mnie - potwierdził Harry, ignorując paplanie przyjaciela i odsuwając się, by na niego spojrzeć. - Nie jestem już aniołem. Zabił moją anielskość - westchnął cicho, a Louis zmarszczył brwi, bo teraz naprawdę już nic z tego nie rozumiał. - Jestem biały, bo tak wyglądałem przed przemianą. Nie mam już blizny ani... - zaczął i obejrzał się do tyłu, spoglądając na nędzną kupkę popiołu leżącą obok. - ...skrzydła. Zabił mnie, kiedy byłem jeszcze aniołem, dlatego zachowałem swój wygląd. Nie przywracałem go; sam wrócił, gdy cię ratowałem. Teraz już taki zostanie - powiedział i uśmiechnął się lekko, bo miał dość widoku swojego zarostu i ciemnej oprawy oczu. Miał nadzieję, że to co mówi ma w ogóle jakiś sens dla Louisa, bo nie potrafił lepiej ubrać swoich myśli w słowa. - Kiedy cię poznałem, Louis, byłem aniołem w skórze człowieka. Teraz chyba jestem człowiekiem w skórze anioła - stwierdził i wzruszył ramionami, kiedy Louis sapnął cicho.  
\- Poczekaj... jesteś człowiekiem? - zapytał i otworzył szeroko oczy, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową.   
\- Głodnym człowiekiem - potwierdził Harry i złapał się za brzuch. Louis pochylił się do przodu i ułożył dłoń na jego piersi, uśmiechając się do niego.  
\- Bije ci serce - szepnął i przechylił głowę, przyglądając się Harry'emu z uwielbieniem. Ten tylko przewrócił oczami i odwzajemnił delikatnie uśmiech. - Bycie człowiekiem wcale nie jest takie złe.   
\- Tak mówisz? - zapytał Harry i uniósł brew.   
\- Mhm. Można robić mnóstwo ciekawych rzeczy - odpowiedział Louis i wstał z ziemi, wyciągając do Harry'ego rękę, by również mógł się podnieść.  
\- Tak? Co na przykład? - zapytał i oparł się o szafkę, wciąż słaby po wszystkich wydarzeniach z tego dnia.   
\- Na przykład... - zaczął Louis i wsunął swoją dłoń w rękę Harry'ego, splatając ostrożnie ich palce i ściskając je. - ...można się zakochać - dokończył i spojrzał w górę na chłopca, który wreszcie odwzajemnił jego szczery uśmiech, a w jego policzkach pojawiły się dołeczki.   
\- To interesujące - stwierdził i odwzajemnił uścisk, rumieniąc się delikatnie na ten dotyk. - Opowiedz mi o tym więcej.   
\- O miłości się nie opowiada - prychnął Louis i wspiął się na palce, całując kącik ust Harry'ego i wysyłając tym ciepło przez całe jego ciało. - Miłość się czuje, aniołku.


End file.
